


Art for merentha13's story "Gently They Fall"

by mella68



Category: Inspector George Gently, The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for merentha13's story "Gently They Fall"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gently They Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178929) by [merentha13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13). 



Summary provided by the author:

Detective Constable Raymond Doyle was put into an undercover operation to bring to light the extent of the corruption in the Met Drugs Squad. It cost him dearly. As CI5 Agent Raymond Doyle, he is asked by the DCI of a new task force to give it another go. Doyle is willing, Cowley is miffed and Bodie is not happy.

 

Cover Art:

 

 


End file.
